Viacom Pictures
Background: Viacom Pictures is the Television Spin off to 10th Century Television it oiginally only Produce Fun Friday due to 10th Century Television wanting to leave the show. Now it produce shows like black and white tv and Fun Friday: JAG 1st Logo ( March 9, 2014-Present ) Snapshot - 3.jpg Nickname: "Pink/Blue Wigga-Wigga" Logo: Over a black background, we see pink and blue shapes sliding from side to side, a la the first official logo of Discovision. After a few seconds, we zoom out to reveal the then-current Viacom logo (in the "\/|/\CO/\/\" style), with "\/|/\" in pink and "CO/\/\" in blue. The word "PICTURES" zooms in below, in red. Variants: *Their is a Fast Variant of the logo used since January 1, 2015 *Their is a fast version of the logo. FX/SFX: The sliding out of "\/|/\CO/\/\", the zooming of "PICTURES", the fading of "PRESENTS". None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds: Four synthesized dramatic-yet-simple ascending tones, and then an electronic version of the then-current Viacom television music, also known as the "Wigga-Wigga" music. The actual "wigga-wigga" sounds and the famed voice-over are all absent. Kettledrums are heard as "PICTURES" zooms in. None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds Variant: There is another variant of the logo theme with drumbeats during the 4-note tune. Availability: common only seen on Fun Friday as of 2014. Scare Factor: Low; it may surprise you the first time you see it. Low for the Fast Varient and None for the slow Variet. 2nd Logo ( April 16, 2014-Present ) Snapshot - 15.png Snapshot - 16.png Snapshot - 17.png Nicknames: "Wigga-Wigga", "\/|/\CO/\/\", "Zig-Zags of Steel", "Zig-Zags of Silver", "Zig-Zags of Aluminum", "Viacom Wigga-Wigga" Logo: On a shaded blue background, a silver "V" flies from the bottom left and then backwards. As it does so, a zig-zag line comes out of it to form the other letters in the name (it shines as it does this), with the "A" and "M" still taking the form of zig-zags, forming the word, "VIACOM". The completed logo shines. Trivia: Many people think the announcer is mispronouncing the word Viacom. It is indeed long "i", like in "enterpr'i'''ses", although the original pronunciation of the name pre-1986 was indeed with a short "i", like in "V'e'nus" to hence the pronunciation "vee-a-com". Oddly, the post-1986 pronunciation was used by the announcer on the Magnetic Video logo several years before it became the official pronunciation. Variants: *Their is a red version used for Scary Shows *A black & white version of this exists for shows that plays on TBS's TBS Replay FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: The other letters in the logo seem to "drop out" from the zig-zags rather than the zig-zags just morphing into them, which becomes apparent once the animation is slowed down. Also, the excessive shining makes this look somewhat gaudy. *Music/Sounds: Music/Sounds Variants: *It Use the 1990 Viacom theme *Starting in 2015 The Music was change to the Buena Vista Music Since it was foldeded into Viacom Producations Availability: Fairly common Can be seen on mustly TBS Shows like Intro Party. Scare Factor: Minimal for the Stander Version ''Low For the red version and None for the black and white version